


There Isn't an User Manual To Stepparenthood

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [6]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Colin wants Taylor to be safe.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	There Isn't an User Manual To Stepparenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Colin is _not_ stalking Taylor.

If it came out he did, he would be in big troubles. And such an invasion of privacy would probably cause problems with Taylor and Danny.

(He doesn’t want to lose them.)

Colin isn’t stalking Taylor. Which is why, as tempted as he is, he _doesn’t_ hide a Tinkertech tracker in her bag.

(He wants her to be safe. She goes to runs in the mornings, and he knows better than most how dangerous a place Brockton Bay can be.)

So Colin carefully doesn’t actually do anything that could count as stalking. Instead, he sits her down and give her a stun gun.

(He made it himself. In yellow, because it’s the color she wears the most under her shapeless hoodie, and it must mean she likes it, right?)

(He didn’t put an actual tracker in her bag, but he _did_ rig the stun gun so that it would send him an alert and GPS coordinates if it was ever used. In addition to making sure Taylor would be the only one able to use it without some _unpleasant_ effects.)

He just wants her to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please refrain from character bashing and revenge fantasies in the comments.


End file.
